


Not My Slave

by soo



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-13
Updated: 2004-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine isn't Lady Heather's slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Slave

"You may rise."

Catherine rose from her kneeling position. She grimaced at the pain coursing through her body but kept her head down and did nothing to relieve it. She felt the silk of Lady Heather’s skirt brush against her and she shivered.

"You did well."

Lady Heather tilted her chin up and she gazed into smiling green eyes. "Thank you, Lady Heather." She dropped her eyes back to the floor.

Her hair was brushed to the side and she felt hands gently massage her straining muscles. She bit her lip to stop from moaning in pleasure. The tension began to ease out of her and soft sigh escaped her lips. Her knees buckled and she firmly planted her feet on the ground.

"Very well." She felt Lady Heather’s breath on the back of her neck and she tingled in anticipation. Lady Heather always rewarded her well. Fingers played at the back of her neck tickling her lightly. The collar was tightened briefly and then she was free of it. She frowned in confusion. "Lady Heather, did I do something wrong?"

"Today was your last day as my slave. Tomorrow, we will fit you with clothes for your new role."

Catherine looked up from the collar she was now holding and started to protest -- she didn't need new clothes.

Lady Heather put her finger over Catherine's lips effectively silencing her. "I have an arrangement with a designer. In fact, he'll be your first client."

Catherine shook her head. "I'm not ready."

"You will be." Lady Heather leaned in and caressed her face. "You were a wonderful slave." She brushed her lips against Catherine's. "But you'll be an even better dominatrix."

Catherine gazed in to Lady Heather's eyes and saw the conviction there. A tingle of warmth spread through her. Heather had never steered her wrong before and this was what she had been training for all along. She caressed the worn leather of the collar one last time. "Thank you, Lady Heather."


End file.
